Cracktastic Adventures of Romania and Flapdoodle
by IhugNico
Summary: Romania finds a girl alone after a World Meeting and decides to adopt her. Hilarity ensuses. Includes a Brotherly!Romania, made-up micronations, and Bulgaria CAUSE HE NEEDS LOVE, DARNIT! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It had all started one day when Romania was walking to his car after a World Meeting. He paused when he saw a figure sitting in the grass. His curiosity got the best of him and he started walking toward the figure. Now that he was closer, he realized it was a girl. She looked to be maybe twelve, he was only seeing her back so Romania couldn't tell much about the girl. She wore a black shirt and baggy dark grey jeans. She had curly brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and some white thing wrapped around her neck. A small animal, most likely a dog, was curled up by her foot.

Romania went up to her, "Hello?"

The girl jumped and spun to face him. Now that he could see her face, Romania could tell more about her. She had dark green eyes with a hint of brown just around the pupil. There was a picture of a unicorn on her shirt and she held a penguin plushie tightly to her chest. He realized the white thing was an albino snake.

She grinned and jumped up, "Hi!" she chirped happily, before embracing him in a hug. Romania was a bit surprised at the hug.

The girl finally let go and she backed up, "What's your name?"

"Vladimir." Romania said, blinking.

The girl frowned, "No, I mean you're country name. You are a nation aren't you?"

Romania was surprised. This girl was a nation? What nation could she be? "Romania. And you are?"

The girl grinned, "Flapdoodle! I'm an English colony!"

Just as she said that, England came up and slapped her upside the head, "NO YOU AREN'T, BLOODY GIT! YOU DECLARED YOUR INDEPENDENCE FIFTY YEARS AGO! NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND ALL THE TIME!"

He stormed off and Flapdoodle rubbed her eyes, sniffling. Romania frowned, "Aw, come on now. Don't cry…"

Flapdoodle hugged her penguin, "I don't like being an independent micronation… I wanna be an English colony again…"

Romania sighed and went over to her. "Do you want to come to my place?"

Flapdoodle sniffled, "Really?"

Romania smiled, showing off his fang. "Sure, why not?"

Flapdoodle tilted her head, "You have funny teeth."

Romania sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know… But do you want to come?"

Flapdoodle smiled, "Okay! Sure! Let me get Alex!" She went over to pick up her animal.

Romania frowned, "Your dog?"

Flapdoodle blinked, "Dog? Alex isn't a dog, silly!"

Romania blinked, "Then what is he?"

Flapdoodle walked over, holding the animal under the arms. "He's a gator!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yeah. Flapdoodle is my made-up micronation. I'll probably only use her as a character for this story. <strong>_

_**So this is mainly going to be about shenanigans with a brotherly!Romania and Flapdoodle. (And occasionaly Bulgaria BECAUS HE NEEDS LOVE, DARNIT!) Why I chose Romania, I have no clue. Just go with it.**_

_**Review if you want this to continue!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Flapdoodle had fallen asleep on the plane ride, so Romania had to carry her on his back. She had one arm around his neck and the other around her penguin plush. Her snake was still wrapped around her neck and Alex the alligator trotted by Romania's heel (we rather not explain how he got an alligator on a plane.) Romania shifted Flapdoodle in his arms to unlock the door and walk in. He didn't even act startled when he saw a black-haired man sitting on his couch. "Hey Bulgaria." He said, walking past him.

Bulgaria gave a quiet "hi" back before going back to what he was doing. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Bulgaria to be at Romania's house after a world meeting. Of course the last time Romania had showed up at Bulgaria's house without notice, he nearly gave Bulgaria a heart attack, but Romania wasn't as jumpy as Bulgaria.

Romania set Flapdoodle down on a couch before straightening up. Alex waddled over to her and scrabbled up onto the couch, Romania frowned, "Off."

The gator looked at him, seeming to scowl. Romania's eyes widened and he backed up, "Okay, do whatever you want, bro!"

Alex snorted and put his head back down. Flapdoodle didn't even stir. Bulgaria blinked and looked up, "Who's that?"

"Flapdoodle." Romania said, walking to sit in a chair far away from the alligator.

Bulgaria blinked, "I know this is going to be ironic because I get asked this all the time but, who?"

"Flapdoodle. Apparently a micronation, but she says she's an English colony even though, according to England, she declared independence fifty years ago." Romania mumbled.

Bulgaria nodded, his bear Mechki (who was basically a furrier, brown version of Kumajiro) looked up from eating his yogurt, "You are?"

Bulgaria sighed, "Please don't start this…"

Romania cracked a smile, before looking at Flapdoodle. "She seems very clingy…"

Bulgaria nodded, "And what are you going to do with her?"

"Well, I asked her to stay for the night. But I might keep her, you know." Romania said, shrugging.

Bulgaria's eyes widened, "Whoa, think about what you're getting into here."

Romania sighed, bobbing his head, "Da, I know, I know. But still, it seems that England isn't going to be a guardian anymore. And, like I said, she seems clingy."

Bulgaria nodded, "Why you though? Don't you think you could give her to somebody like Switzerland or Finland? They're pretty good parents."

Romania grinned, "Well, what if I'm doing it just to prove I can be a good guardian?"

Bulgaria frowned, "Why would you need to prove that?"

Romania looked at him, "I can't prove something just because?"

Bulgaria cocked a brow, unconvinced.

Romania sighed, "Alright, fine. Hungary and I got in an argument the other day and she brought up how she practically raised Italy, and I probably wouldn't be able to keep a kid alive for two days. So, prove her wrong, you know?"

Bulgaria sighed, "I don't know, Romania. It seems like a bad idea..."

Just as he said that, Flapdoodle sat up and yawned, stretching out her arms. She blinked and looked around, "Whoa, how'd I get here?"

Romania sighed, "You fell asleep on the plane."

Flapdoodle thought for a minute, then grinned, "Oh, I guess that makes sense!"

She looked at Bulgaria and grinned, before going over and sitting next to him, "Hi!" she chirped, hugging him.

Bulgaria blushed, "U-uh…H-hi?"

Flapdoodle let go and grinned, then she asked the dreaded question (at least the dreaded question for Bulgaria and Canada) "Who are you?"

Bulgaria sighed, "I'm Bulgaria…" he said quietly. He braced himself for the "Who?" that would surely follow.

To his surprise, it never came. Flapdoodle grinned, "Hi Bulgaria, I'm Flapdoodle!"

Bulgaria's eyes widened and he slowly broke out in a grin. "Y-You remembered my name?"

Flapdoodle tilted her head, "Why wouldn't I?"

Bulgaria jumped up and punched the air, "She remembered my name! She remembered me!" He hugged his bear and giggled, "You hear that Mishka-"

"Mechki." Romania corrected. He thought it was silly that he had to remind Bulgaria the name of his own pet.

"-Mechki, she remembered my name! She remembered who I am!" Bulgaria said happily.

Flapdoodle giggled,"It's not that big of a deal, really."

Bulgaria grinned, "You just don't understand." He said, still giddy.

**_I am very sad. _**

**_There is one rule I learned in my childhood and live by to this day; if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. I got the first flame I have ever gotten on a story. I have deleted this review. _**

**_First of all, Flapdoodle is not a permanent OC, in case you can't read. And why'd you read the story when it said in the description CLEARLY "made-up micronations" . Flapdoodle is actually a micronation I wish to establish out of the land I own around a ranch, so technicaly speaking, Flapdoodle is in a way not made up. She is not a permanent OC, as I also stated, and will only be used in this story. This was a story I made for a friend who wanted to see a personification of the micronation I wish to establish. (However, the micronation will not be called Flapdoodle. I only called said character that because it fit with the personality. The micronation will actually be called Gobel, after an ancestor of mine.) And for those of you that think I'm crazy for trying to do that. I have actually talked to some people in the government who are willing to consider my idea. My friend wanted to see a story like this, and the actual reason I chose Romania to be the character who adopts her is because said friend of mine is from Romania. My friend read this and loved it, so I thought other people would like it too. Apparently, there are some people who like the spoil the fun for everybody else. Flapdoodle, in appearance and personality, is based off of myself. I made no changes except for age. So to call the character a Mary Sue, would be to call me a Mary Sue. Why is it that all female hyper, perky characters are considered Mary Sues? I am all against Mary Sues, and I do add flaws to Flapdoodle. For one, she is over-affectionate and clingy. Two flaws listed right there. Also, she owns an alligator and a python, not some cute fluffy animal such as a puppy or a cat. The alligator and python are somewhat symbolic because the flag I've designed for my micronation, Gobel, but in this story Flapdoodle, has an emblem of an alligator and a snake. _**

**_The only reason I didn't mention this in the first chapter was because I have memory issues and forgot to. _**

**_So, if you please, I appreciate reviews, but flames are nothing but a waste of time, as I will not take any note of them and continue with my life. Thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3

Flapdoodle ran around the house, occasionally stopping at an area, and then running to another. Romania looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

Flapdoodle got on her toes and felt around a shelf, "I thought I heard…" She broke off and ran to another room.

Romania sighed and went back to his book, Flapdoodle was a strange child. But no matter. He was going to prove to Hungary and everybody else that he could be just as good a parent as Hungary. Just as he thought that, Flapdoodle ran back in the room, only something was different. On top of her usual attire, she had one of Romania's jackets on, the purple one to be exact. It was unbuttoned and was much too big on her, but she didn't seem to care and continued to run about the house looking for…whatever it was she was looking for. Romania frowned, "Why are you wearing my jacket?"

Flapdoodle paused and turned to him, "Why? O-oh… I can take it off…" She mumbled, already beginning to take it off.

Romania shook his head, "No, you can wear it. Just why?"

"Because I like the color purple!" Flapdoodle said, smiling.

Romania shrugged, "You can keep it, if you want. Purple isn't really my color."

Flapdoodle let out a squeak of joy and ran down the hallway to continue her search.

"What're you trying to pull?" A voice mumbled.

Romania blinked, looking up, "Who said that?"

"I'm right here!" the voice snapped.

Romania spun around, but saw nothing except for Flapdoodle's alligator. He frowned, "Must've been my imagination…" He mumbled, before going back to his book.

"Are you blind?" The voice shouted again.

Romania's eyes widened, "Unless…No… Could it be?" He slowly turned around, again to see Alex.

"That's right. You're looking right at me." The voice said. The voice was coming from…Alex…

Romania's eyes widened, "You can talk?"

"I'm not talking."

"What?"

"I'm not talking."

"Yes you are-"

"This is a telepathic message. I'm talking to you telepathically."

Romania jumped up and covered his ears, "AH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"NEVA!" Alex cackled.

Flapdoodle then ran in. "Roro, I found- what's wrong?"

"YOU'RE GATOR IS IN MY MIND!" Romania screamed.

Flapdoodle sighed, "Sealand, stop that."

Sealand then got up from behind the couch, which left Romania to wonder how on Earth he had gotten there in the first place, "I thought it was pretty funny, desu yo."

Flapdoodle frowned, "No, it isn't, Sealand."

Sealand frowned, "Fine then, I'm going home."

He grumbled to himself as he walked out of the house.

Romania looked out the window wide-eyed. "Can somebody explain to me what just happened?"

Flapdoodle giggled, "I'm the only one here, you know!"

Romania turned to her, "Then can you explain to me what just happened?"

Flapdoodle grinned, "Well, you see, Sealand was behind the couch, pretending to be Alex…"

**_Thank you for the two people that reviewed!_**

**_Review plz!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Flapdoodle and Romania were down the driveway, so far Romania had been able to keep Flapdoodle alive for a month, and he was quite proud of himself. Nothing had changed about her besides the fact she now wore the purple trench coat that Romania had given her all the time.

Even now, in the freezing cold weather and Flapdoodle insisted she was fine when she clearly was not. Romania sighed, "Please put on a coat."

Flapdoodle pouted, "I'm fine, really!"

Romania glared at her, "Put. On. A. Coat." He paused after each word for emphasis.

Flapdoodle ignored him. Romania sighed, "I'll take away Alex."

Flapdoodle's eyes widened and she looked at him, "You wouldn't!"

Romania grinned, "I will."

Flapdoodle pouted, "Fine, I'll go back and put on a coat."

Romania grinned triumphantly.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romania had decided they walk to their destination, as Flapdoodle seemed to enjoy the snow. She admitted she had never seen snow before and continued to admire it. After a while, she looked at the ground. "Roro?"

Romania responded to the nickname she had given him, "Hm?"

"How do you say big brother in Romanian?" Flapdoodle asked, looking up at him.

"Mare frate**_ (A/N Please correct me if I'm wrong)_**, why?" Romania said casually.

Flapdoodle thought for a minute,"Mare frate…" she tested the words out, before grinning. "That's what I'm going to start calling you, then!"

Romania looked down at the English girl, blinking. "You'd call me your brother?"

Flapdoodle frowned, "Well aren't you? Not by blood, of course, though."

Romania blinked, thinking for a minute. Finally they got to the plaza where he was supposed to meet Bulgaria. He walked toward the coffee shop and turned to say something to Flapdoodle, only to see that she wasn't there. He blinked and spun around; he let out a sigh of relief to see that she was looking at something in a window. As he got closer he realized it was a glass figurine.

It was of a unicorn, made of black glass. It raised one hoof off the ground while the others were splayed gracefully. Its mane whipped back and wings outstretched, it's long dark horn was pointed forward, as if to shank somebody.

Romania leaned over, "You like that, huh?"

Flapdoodle simply nodded, staring at it longingly. "It's so pwetty…"

Romania thought for a minute, before sighing. "I know what you're going to ask, and I'll think about it."

Flapdoodle nodded, smiling. Romania grabbed her arm and started walking toward the coffee shop.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Bulgaria sat in the corner of the coffee shop, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally he heard footsteps and looked up to see Romania walking towards him, Flapdoodle trailed behind, holding her penguin. Bulgaria smiled, "I thought you'd gotten lost or something."

Romania snorted, "Get lost in my own country? Ha!"

Bulgaria jumped when Flapdoodle nearly tackled him, "HAI BULGARIA!" she said happily.

Bulgaria squeaked in surprise, his face turning slightly flushed. "H-hi…Flapdoodle…"

Flapdoodle giggled and let go, she frowned, "Where's your bear?"

Bulgaria blinked, "Oh, you mean Mechki?"

Flapdoodle nodded.

"I left him at home." He said.

Flapdoodle pointed to something on the ground by him, "What's that then?"

Bulgaria turned to the furry mass, "Oh, that's just Ana. She's my dog."

The dog looked up at her name, glancing at Bulgaria. Bulgaria looked at her, "It's fine."

Ana grunted and laid back down, breathing a sigh through her nose. Flapdoodle's eyes grew big and she sat down on the ground, reaching out and petting the dog. "Doggie…" she said, seeming hypnotized.

Romania laughed and sat down at the table. Flapdoodle started humming what sounded like "Dark Woods Circus" quietly.

Bulgaria didn't know the song that well, but could tell something was off about it. "You're rubbing off on her, I swear." He mumbled.

Romania grinned, "Nah, she was always like that."

Bulgaria cocked a brow, "Always?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh, she was."

_**Sorry for the bad ending XD**_

_**Oh, and somebody asked why I called her Flapdoodle, it's an inside joke between me and the friend I wrote this for.**_

_**I actually did see a unicorn statue like in this chapter the other day, unfortunately it was a couple hundred dollars. DX**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Romania's house was huge; and add that on top of the fact there were (in Flapdoodle's eyes) hundreds of twisting hallways, it would be easy to get lost in it.

Which pretty much where this story gets us.

Flapdoodle walked down a hallway, still searching for the source of the noise that she heard whenever she was in the kitchen. Even though she had been living with Romania for a while now, there were many unexplored places in his house. Being that she spent most of her time either with Romania or in her room. Alex trotted by her foot and she held a small fox plush (instead of her usual penguin) to her chest.

For some reason, there were fewer windows in this area of the house. She heard a booming noise somewhere and jumped, she looked out one of the few windows to see that it was raining. The noise she had heard was just thunder. She let out a sigh of relief and continued walking, she turned a corner and was met with a set of stairs. She blinked, smiling, "Do you think it's down there, Alex?"

The gator looked at her, then at the stairs. Flapdoodle smiled, "Okay, then, let's go look."

She walked down the stairs carefully, she heard a dripping noise somewhere. She should probably tell Romania about that. She nearly slipped on a step halfway down, but quickly grabbed onto the rail. It was getting darker as she neared the bottom. Finally, she reached the end, it was almost pitch black. She took a step forward and some torches lit around her on their own. Flapdoodle blinked, "Okay that was weird…"

Alex nodded in approval.

Flapdoodle looked around, "What kind of place is this?"

It was as if she had entered some sort of abandoned library. Many bookshelves with thick leather-bound books lined the walls. They were all untidy and stacked in various places, some were on the floor in front of the shelves, opened or lying pages-down. A few other shelves had glass jars on them; Flapdoodle went over to one of the jars and brushed the dust off with her sleeve. At first she saw nothing, but then nearly screamed when what looked like an eyeball spun to face her.

Flapdoodle whimpered, "This place gives me the creeps…"

Just when she thought this place couldn't get any scarier, she saw something move. She spun to face it, seeing a ragged silhouette stand up. The torches flickered some, flashing against snake-like blood red eyes.

Flapdoodle let out a scream and scooped up Alex before turning and running up the stairs as fast as she could. She tripped on one stair and skinned her knee, but quickly stood back up; not wanting whatever it was back there to catch up to her. She ran around in the hallways, turning a few corners and running down numerous hallways. She skidded to a halt at one point, realizing she had passed the same painting for the fourth time. She cowered against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. She thought she heard footsteps, most likely the monster coming to get her.

She let out a high-pitched scream "ROMANIA!" 

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romania looked up from the book he was reading. "Flapdoodle?"

He spun around, now just realizing she wasn't with him. He stood up and started heading toward the sound of her voice. He would've laughed when he realized she was only three or four hallways down from him, but she looked absolutely traumatized; which left him to wonder what had got her so spooked. He kneeled down in front of her and she immediately jumped forward to hug him. He blinked, before putting an arm around her, "What's wrong?"

Flapdoodle squeaked for a minute, "I-I was walking. A-and I went downstairs. A-and there was an eyeball in a jar and torches and red eyes and-" she broke off, choking on sobs.

Romania rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down. Lightning flashed, revealing the same ragged silhouette in the basement. Its red eyes stared at them. Romania growled, "DRAGOS!"

The cat tilted his head, "Mrow?"

"You scared her half to death!" Romania snapped, spatting the cat's snout. "Naughty cat."

Flapdoodle looked up, "C-cat?"

A cat sat on the ground, it bore a striking resemblance to Romania. It had shaggy strawberry blond fur and ruby red eyes. There was a white area on both of his front legs, stretching from his shoulder to ankle and going around his legs. Black tabby stripes were on this white area. It had a small hat on much like Romania's and one of its canine teeth were longer than the others.

Flapdoodle rubbed her eyes, "Th-that…was a cat chasing me?"

Romania sighed, "This is Dragos; he hangs out in the basement most of the time. Usually he only comes up for food."

Flapdoodle blinked, "But…Then what about the torches, and the jar with the eye?"

Romania blinked, "Oh, that? That's just where I practice my magic. What you saw wasn't a human eye, don't worry."

Flapdoodle nodded, hiccupping some. Romania sighed and picked her up. "Okay, it's okay. Let's go back now."

Flapdoodle nodded, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and putting her chin on his shoulder. "I-I skinned my knee on the stairs."

Romania sighed, "Da, da, okay. We'll get you cleaned up."

Romania sat her down in the bathroom and got a washcloth to clean off her knee. Dragos trotted in the bathroom and sat up on the sink, watching them. Romania waved his hand, trying to shoo him away, "Get away! Scat!"

Dragos tilted his head, somehow his hat stayed on. It defied gravity. Flapdoodle frowned, "Why can't he stay?"

Romania continued to clean off her wound, "He'll just get in the way."

Just as he said that, Dragos jumped onto Flapdoodle's other knee. He rubbed up against her and purred. Flapdoodle giggled, petting him, "Good kitty." She cooed.

Romania sighed, "Yeah, he's okay sometimes."

Flapdoodle nodded, Romania got up and shooed Dragos away before walking out of the bathroom. "It's getting late, we should be getting to bed."

Flapdoodle hugged her fox, "Can-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Romania blinked, "Um, I guess so."

Flapdoodle nodded and went to her room to change into her pajamas.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Romania lay down on his bed, facing the door. He didn't even realize it till it was too late when somebody crawled in bed next to him. His eyes shot open and he turned over to see Flapdoodle lying next to him.

She blinked and shrunk back, "I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

Romania sighed, "It's fine, it's fine."

Flapdoodle nodded and hugged her penguin, Romania sighed and rolled over, "Te iubesc, sis."

_**Ny'aww, fluffiness! XD **_

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hungary and Romania fought all the time, this was a fact. Flapdoodle would always stand off to the side when this happened. Bulgaria sometimes got dragged in the middle, (this time quite literally) though he always tried to stay neutral because he was friends with both of them. This was usually how he ended up in the middle.

Bulgaria didn't even know what they were arguing about this time, probably something ridiculous. It looked like it was about to get physical. Flapdoodle was off playing with Kugelmugel (who had been with Hungary) somewhere, leaving Bulgaria alone with Mechki. He sat on a bench, holding Mechki as if he was a large teddy bear, he would look at Hungary when she would speak and Romania when he would, so his head was constantly whipping back and forth. He reached into his pocket to pull out some yogurt, but was surprised to find it wasn't there. He looked down to see Mechki eating it, the bear looked up at him, "Who're you?"

Bulgaria groaned, putting his head back and closing his eyes. He nearly yelped when somebody grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Bulgaria's on my side, aren't you Bulgaria?" Romania said, looking at him eagerly.

Bulgaria blinked, "Uh, I-I…"

Hungary growled and grabbed his other arm, pulling him towards her, "Nuh-uh! He's on my side!"

Bulgaria whimpered, "I rather not get involved in this…" He whispered in his moe voice.

"OH YOU'RE INVOLVED ALRIGHT!" Romania yelled.

Hungary and Romania started shouting things at each other, all of them about whose side Bulgaria was on while playing tug-of-war with his arms. Bulgaria whimpered, not even hearing what they were saying. It felt like one of them was going to rip his arm off in a bit; he looked at Mechki, who was sitting on the bench. "Help…me…" he whined.

Mechki blinked at him, "Why do I need to help a stranger?"

Bulgaria groaned, he didn't really expect him to help. He let his head go limp and tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Aw, look! Now you made him cry!" Hungary shouted.

Romania blinked and glared at her, "_I _made him cry? You were the one who started pulling on him!"

Hungary released Bulgaria's arm and Romania did the same, "You were the one who started it!"

"Oh, I stared it?" Romania snarled.

Bulgaria rubbed his sore shoulders, thankfully they hadn't dislocated anything. He squeezed his eyes shut as they continued to yell back and forth. He was sick of it, fed-up sick of it. He had been abused under Ottoman rule, he had been abused under Soviet rule, and now he was finally free of anybody's rule, and he had to suffer friend abuse. He hated it, _hated_ it. The two continued to argue about who it was that made Bulgaria cry and other things. That was it, "ENOUGH!" Bulgaria screamed.

Romania and Hungary froze, turning to face him, eyes wide, "Bulgaria?" They said in unison. Bulgaria never yelled, the closest thing to yelling he ever got was a whisper-yell similar to that one guy above America.

Bulgaria grit his teeth, "Stop! Stop! Stop! She says one thing, you say another, and it all goes back again! I'm fed-up with all of your arguing! And I'm tired of getting dragged in the middle of it!" He choked some, "Why can't you two just get along for once? You two nearly tore my flippin' arm off! I'm not on anybody's side! Okay? You act like children!" His voice faltered and he collapsed on the ground, sobbing in frustration and pulling on his hair.

The two were silent for a moment, staring at Bulgaria for a minute. It was a wonder, really. How Bulgaria went from a strong empire that was aggressive, violent, that nobody dared go near to, to a shy, beaten, maple-leaf-guy-like small nation that nobody, not even his own pet, remembered. Perhaps it was from all the abuse he went through, who knows?

Romania slumped his shoulders, staring at the ground, "Bul, I-I'm sorry…"

Hungary nodded, "I'm sorry too."

Just at that moment, Flapdoodle and Kugelmugel got back. Flapdoodle was talking to him, "So, how come you have braids like that if you're a boy?"

Kugelmugel looked at her, "Long hair is art."

Flapdoodle blinked,"Really? I prefer my hair short, personally. Do you like reptiles? Alligators are my favorite."

Flapdoodle paused when she saw the scene before them, Kugelmugel stopped too, looking first at Hungary, then at Bulgaria. Flapdoodle did the same, only looking at Romania instead of Hungary. She walked over and sat in front of Bulgaria, "Bo-kun, why are you crying?"

Bulgaria shook his head, "I'm sick of it." He muttered.

Flapdoodle hugged him, "Don't cry…"

Mechki trotted over and sat by Bulgaria's foot before jumping into his lap and curling up. Bulgaria rubbed his eyes and petted him. Kugelmugel sat down on the opposite side of Bulgaria and hugged him also, even though he didn't even know him, "Hugging is art!"

Romania sighed, "How about I go one way and you go the other?"

Hungary nodded, "Sounds good to me. Kugelmugel, we're going home now!"

Kugelmugel nodded and got up, before running after Hungary. He looked up at her, "Who was that man back there with the black hair?"

Hungary sighed, "I'll tell you later…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you don't want to hug Bulgaria right now, you have no soul.<strong>_

_**I imagine him as a "Canada of the Axis" . Based on 1. Nobody remembers him and 2. He kind of acts like Canada in the Hetaween and Christmas 2011 events. (In case you were wondering why he has a little bear that says "Who are you?")**_

_**Since somebody asked. I live in America, and the goverment people haven't gotten back to me yet about Gobel.**_

**_Review!_**


End file.
